Determining the location of the center of gravity of a vehicle, and its moments of inertia about all three axes, is important in determining the stability and hence safety of the vehicle. The higher the CG of the vehicle, the more readily it will tip over when going around a curve. Likewise, the lower its roll moment of inertia the more readily it will tip over when going around a curve.
Once a sufficient number of vehicles have been tested and their CG locations and moments of inertia determined, it will be possible to use this data bank to develop regulations for the handling and stability of passenger cars and trucks. It will also be possible to develop models which simulate the handling of vehicles, which will allow improvements in their design.
Prior art devices are not capable of measuring both CG location and the moments of inertia of a vehicle due to the size and weight of the vehicle. The ability to determine both measurements greatly increases the economy and utility of the present invention. Further, prior art devices for determining CG location and moments of inertia rely on the application of a force or a pressure in the measurement of CG whereas the present invention uses hanging weights to displace the vehicle in measuring the CG. For example, the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,876 uses a torsion rod to cause oscillation of the item being tested. It is much easier to get high acuracy using a calibrated weight rather than a pressure or a force; it is also much easier to hang a weight from the frame of the device than to apply a force or pressure to the device.